


Starlite Dreams

by Death_By_An_Angel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lightbringer, Stars, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Trixie has a nightmare and Lucifer is there to help.





	Starlite Dreams

It had become a common thing after the whole accidental reveal thing that Lucifer whenever he was over at the Decker house that he would crash on the couch. Usually this wasn’t a problem however tonight Lucifer couldn’t sleep.

He didn’t know why but he had a feeling that he would be needed tonight, and he was proven right when a whimper came from Beatrice’s room. Initially Lucifer had ignored it but after the second whimper he couldn’t. Heaving a sigh Lucifer pulled himself off the couch and walked toward the girls’ room. He quietly opened the door and saw the child with tears streaming down her face.

“Beatrice? Are you alright?” he inquired softly as he sat down next to the girl who flung herself at Lucifer.

“I had a nightmare” the child whimpered wetting lucifer’s shirt with salty tears.

“What was the nightmare about, dear?”, by now Lucifer had released his wings and wrapped them around the child in his lap their presence soothing the tears away.

“You and mommy were gone, and I was alone, and it was dark and cold, and it scared me” the child explained between stuttering breaths.The two of them sat there soaking in each other’s presence. Trixie calmed down and leaned against lucifer.

“Did you really make the stars?” she asked curiously, the question had been burning in her since the day she found out what the devil was before his Fall from grace.

“Yes, child I did every single one you can see and the others you can’t” Lucifer murmured.

“Can you make them now?”

“I believe I can,” Lucifer cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, “would you like to see?”

He felt the child nod and moved one of his hands, so he could hold it out in front of him. Palm facing up he concentrated on the enthral light and summoned it. The flickering white flames sprung to life and Trixie gave a startled gasp as Lucifer concentrated on moulding it into a ball. When the ball was formed he blew gently on it sending it to the ceiling where it burst into many different tiny stars, creating constellation. Trixie’s amazed expression filled Lucifer with warmth.

They both settled down on the bed and star gazed at the ceiling. They both fell asleep eventually with Lucifer’s wings wrapped around them and the stars glinting above. And if when Chloe checked on them in the morning she took a picture than that was for her to know.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer- I in no way own this show and all rights go to the owners.  
> Hey Readers!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, give me suggestions for my next story.


End file.
